WARFRAME
WARFRAME is a 2013 free-to-play science fiction cooperative third person shooter video game both developed and published by Digital Extremes for Microsoft Windows, Xbox One (for Xbox Live Gold members), PlayStation 4 (for both free and plus membership users), and was previously available within GamersFirst Live. A Nintendo Switch port was announced at TennoCon 2018 and was released on November 20, 2018. Warframe is set in a distant future where the solar system is dominated between the Grineer, an empire race of militarized clones; the Corpus, a mega-corporation merchant cult with advanced robotics and laser technology; and the Infested, the name for a disease and its victims that devours all. The players takes the role of a Tenno, an ancient warrior created by the Orokin to battle a mysterious foe but left to slumber generations ago, until woken by an entity called the Lotus for the sole purpose of reuniting the scattered, war-torn colonies throughout the system. The players are always pitted against enemies in superior numbers. To this end, players have at their disposal a varied arsenal of weapons both archaic and modern, and most notably, their most powerful weapon--the titular Warframe, each of which has a particular set of abilities. Despite being primarily a shooter game, the gameplay has a definite focus on the synchronization of players' arsenal, allowing for limitless creativity in combat. New players are encouraged to check out the official Quick Start Guide and the Codex in-game to gain a preliminary knowledge of the game's mechanics. Other Media Soundtrack The first official soundtrack featuring 24 background music and theme songs up to Update 19 was released on July 5, 2017 on Bandcamp. Lead Sound Designer George Spanos and Composer Keith Power were credited for creating album. Comic Warframe Comics illustrate the expanded universe of WARFRAME with background stories of various characters and events. They are collaboration between Digital Extremes and various third party studios including Top Cow Productions. Related Software Warframe TennoGen A Steam program which allows community artists to contribute to Warframe's Steam Workshop with custom cosmetic skins of selected items in-game. Warframe Nexus An official mobile companion app for iOS and Android. The app allows players to manage their Foundry builds, manage and chat with in-game friends, monitor Alerts and more. Warframe China An alternate build of WARFRAME tailored for the Mainland Chinese gaming market. The game features Mandarin voice-overs for most NPCs and earlier access to Chinese themed weapons and Warframes, with some elements such as timed boosters and gore removed. About WARFRAME Wiki is a completely player supported encyclopedia of the game WARFRAME. Our purpose is to create the most complete database about the game on everything ranging from lore, mechanics, to weapon statistics. The Wiki is maintained by countless of active players and fans from around the world, and we welcome anyone to join our community, share your knowledge and make this Wiki a better place. As this Wiki is not managed by Digital Extremes, users are encouraged to post feedback, bug reports or suggestions to the official Warframe website. See Also *Glossary *FAQ *Story and History __notoc__ de:WARFRAME uk:WARFRAME